Encounter: Tora Seishin vs. Koutetsu Akumu
"Ma & Pa will be so glad to see me" says a delight young man while jump through a mountain trying to reach Kumogakure. Maybe I can get to the Raikage before he's attacked! a man in a silver kimono thinks to himself as he dashes to the Raikage's Office. "Finally I made it" says Tora in a excited voice while jumping off a building and safely on the ground "Two more blocks and I'll be having a reunion with my parents" thinks Tora while he's walking down a near by street, while crossing the road Tora is ran over by a mysterious figure in a silver kimono "Sorry sir I should of looked both ways before I crossed the road" says Tora nervously in a serious mature voice. "It's fine. Hey, you look pretty strong. Would you like to battle me?" Koutetsu asked, looking intrigued. He put his hand in his kimono and drew a kunai. "If you would like to, meet me at Unraikyo in 20 minutes. If you get there late, I'll leave." he says as he began to walk in the direction of Unraikyo. "Sure but I warn you I heard a storm is coming" says Tora grinning "but until I needs to meet my parents" says Tora whiling using Voltage Release: Body Voltage Conversion Technique to transforming into electricity to go into a telephone wire to quickly reach his parent's cottage. At Unraikyo Koutetsu sits on a rock, staring in the raging sea. The kid was right. There was a storm coming. And it was a big one. Perfect! As he sat, he listened to all the waves. They sounded like bombs when they crashed into the giant rock Koutetsu sat on. It felt like the rock would shatter anytime. "I'm here sir" says Tora landing on a rock "Well be for we start this sparing match I ask what is your name sir?" ask Tora in a respectful voice "My name? Well, my name is Koutetsu Akumu, the Silver Lightning! And, let's begin!" Koutetsu said as he threw a kunai, signifying the match has begun. "Voltage Release Armor" says Tora after preforming the needed hand seals. Now dodging the thrown kunai Tora explains that Voltage Release Armor stimulates his muscle tissue and cells to increase his speed, reflexes, strength and also increase his bodies natural ability to about electomagnetic/magnetic energy. Tora then tries to land several blows at Koutetsu. Kotetsu evades most of them, but a few make contact, causing him to lose his breath. Kotetsu caught his breath and then said "It'll take more than that to defeat me. Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar!" Koutetsu appears in front of Tora as his body explodes with light. He then creates a Chidori and thrusts it at Tora, hoping to make contact... After the light from Koutetsu fades away and the chirping of Chidori fades away the sound of electricity generating is heard, it's Tora in a sphere using his electromagnetic power Tora gathers the remaining sparks of Chidori into his hand and recreates it using his Voltage chakra, Tora then slams the Chidori into the ground creating a wave of electricity and electromagnetic energy to engulf the mountain "I'm almost out of chakra" thinks Tora while he is enveloped by a explosion with several scratches on his body. "You are strong, but your jutsu are too powerful. You can't waste your chakra like that. Earth Release: Containment Cell!" Tora gets trapped in the cell of earth as Koutetsu says, "This battle was over before it even began. Lightning Release: False Darkness!" The burst of eelectricity speeds towards Tora, hoping to finish the battle... A sudden roar is heard as a large saber tooth tiger spirit burst out of the ball of earth, "Meet the technique that made my family famous Shugo Rei" Tora exlcaims walking out the sphere of earth "Voltage Release: Voltage Storm" yells Tora as he shoots a bolt of lighting towards a thunder cloud "Ancient one hold him off while the jutsu takes affect" Tora tells the saber tooth tiger spirit. Judgement "Tora! Is that Saber Tooth Tiger made of chakra?!" Koutetsu yelled over the roar of the Saber Tooth. "No, it's a manifestation of a ancient saber tooth tiger spirit" answers Tora. "Oh. Well, I will still defeat you! Dark Release: Inhaling Maw!" As he spoke the words, he thrust his hand forward, sucking in everything and anything in front of it. The Saber Tooth began to get sucked, trying it's hardest to hold its ground... "It's ready get in position ancient one before he absorbs all my chakra" yells Tora as he sends a bolt of lightning towards the saber tooth tiger "Voltage Storm Art: Tora Strike" says Tora as the he jumps on the back of the saber tooth tiger and gets surrounded by a aura of white lightning while rushing towards Koutetsu "if this doesn't work I will surely lose this battle" Tora thinks to himself. Oh no! Koutetsu thinks to himself. I'll have to use Kirin! As the lightning rolled and the thunder roared, Koutetsu raised his arm up, all the while forming Lightning chakra around his hand. "Now! This is the end. Oh mighty lord of lightning and tyrant of thunder, rise from your slumber and destroy all!" With that, Koutetsu thrust his arm down, signaling Kirin to fall to the Earth. With a crack of lightning, Kirin smashed into the ground, destroying everything within a mile radius in every direction. Pant. Pant "That was all I had left. If he isn't injured, I'm done for." Koutetsu said, thinking out loud. As smoke clears away a voice says "I have a dream a dream that will come true I dream to be the next Raikage and create peace on this we call earth" it's Tora and the saber tooth tigers besides are two miniature Kirins "And to reach my dream I must defeat you Koutetsu Akumu!!" says Tora now rushing towards Koutetsu "Die now you basta-" Tora suddenly collapses not even finishing his sentence and he collapse the saber tooth tiger and miniature Kirins dissapear leaving Tora to slide off the edge of the mountain. "I can't let him die! Anyone with the same goals as me cannot die!" Koutetsu says as he limps down the mountain, having broken his leg before the battle. As he picks up Tora, he walks in the direction of Kumogakure, smiling. Finally, someone that understood what he fights for... 6 hours later Tora awakens on top of Raikage mansion "I thought I died" says Tora as Koutetsu stands up from sitting on a chair "Tora you have passed my judgement test and I wish to compete with you to become the next Raikage" says Koutetsu about to leap off the Raikage mansion into a beautiful sunset Koutetsu stopped and turned to Tora. "One more thing: I believe in you and I wish to battle against you once you become Raikage." Koutetsu says as he gives Tora a huge grin and thumbs up! With that, Koutetsu jumped off the roof and lands on the street, puzzling many villagers. He began to walk towards the Land of Iron, going to tell the Raikage of his news. "Well I better get packed to go to the Land of Iron with Hiro, Azumi and Shin-sensei to go under our rigorous training" says Tora while getting up to dash off the roof top to a a mountain. Category:Koukishi Category:YaijunRinnegan Category:Role-Play